A Merry Little Christmas
by MarinaWrote
Summary: Takes place just before and during Christmas break of their sophomore year at Barden. Beca hasn't had a decent in Christmas and years and Jesse is on a mission of sorts to make it the best Christmas ever. Also includes a meeting of the Swanson family. Enjoy!


Merry Little Christmas

Chapter One: The Propostion

* * *

><p>Jesse and Beca were sitting in his dorm watching "Home Alone" for their weekly moviecation. As the credits began to roll on Jesse's laptop, he looked over at Beca and asked hopefully, "So, what did you think of this one?"<p>

She rolled her eyes before replying with, "I actually liked it. I felt pretty bad for that kid Kevin though. I mean, what kind of parents just up and forget one of their children? It all seems pretty fucked up if you ask me. Anyways, it was pretty funny and Kevin is probably one of the most badass little kids around."

For a moment, Jesse looked taken aback that Beca had actually liked a movie, although, he supposed it made sense seeing as Kevin McCallister is somewhat like Beca. "Ah, see? We're making progress. I'll make a movie lover out of you yet!" He joked.

She rolled her eyes again and said, "Keep on dreaming nerd."

"Oh I will." He replied and Beca just smirked at him. "Well, since we just finished watching a Christmas movie and we're nearing Christmas break, do you mind if I ask what your plans are for this Christmas?" He inquired.

"Wow dork, you used the word 'Christmas' three times in one sentence, I'm impressed. But to answer you question, I really know yet. I'm having to choose between the lesser of two evils and can't figure out which one's which. I could spend Christmas with my dad and the step monster or I could spend it with my mom and her new boy toy. Quite frankly both options suck immensely." Beca answered.

"Yeah that really does suck. Sheila is really... Well calling her an absolute bitch would almost be a compliment. And how old is your mom's boyfriend?" Jesse replied.

"He's 22." Beca answered.

"Yikes. That's probably gonna be way too weird for you. I'd stay with your dad and Sheila if I were you." Jesse reasoned.

"But I don't wanna!" Beca whined.

"You're cute when you're upset about trivial things." He smirked at her.

She punched him in the arm and said, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Cute."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're just so darn cute." He joked.

"Shut up." She replied irately.

"Nah, I'd rather keep telling you about how adorable I think you are." Jesse smiled at her.

"Weirdo." She replied, making a face at him.

"Yes, but I'm your weirdo." He retorted before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you say nerd." She tried to look unamused but failed miserably because she was grinning at him. "So what about you, what are your plans for the break?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to go home and have a great time with my family and old friends, oh and I plan on gorging on all of the awesome home cooked food." Jesse replied.

"That sounds nice. I wish my family was normal enough to do things like that." She said sadly.

Jesse put his arms around her consolingly and said, "Hey, it'll be okay."

"Yeah I know. It'll just be another one of those dissapointing Christmases. I'll be fine, I'm used to it." She said bitterly. "And I'm going to miss you."

He hugged her tighter. "I'll call you every day if you want me to. Hell, I'll even call you at 5:30 every morning so that instead of missing me, you'll be tired of me." He joked in an attempt to cheer her up.

Beca gave halfhearted laugh at his attempt to cheer her up and replied, "You're sweet."

"Do my ears deceive me or did Beca Mitchell just compliment me?" He said dramatically.

"Yes, now shut up weirdo." She retorted.

"Ah, there's my unapproachable alt girl. I was beginning to think that you were ill or something because not only did you actually like a movie but you complimented me. And in the same day too. Those actions are very uncharacteristic of you Becs." He said.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" She questioned.

"Is it working?" He answered with another question.

"Not really, but thanks for the effort." She replied.

"Would you rather I just stop talking and make out with you?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"While that does sound tempting, I'd much prefer to wallow in self pity." She answered sarcastically.

Suddenly Jesse's face lit up, yes, like a Christmas tree and he talked quickly and excitedly. "I just got the best idea! I'm going to give you the best Christmas you've ever had! You haven't experienced the whole family togetherness thing in several years, right? And you said that you would miss me. So Ms. Mitchell, I have a proposition for you."

"Ooh a proposition." She said sardonically. "And what might that be?"

"Well um, I was thinking that maybe we could kill two birds with one stone and have you spend Christmas with me. Th–that way you could have a proper Christmas and you wouldn't have to miss me. Because we'd be together." He answered, very quickly losing confidence and worrying that he might have gone too far and freaked Beca out.

"I don't know Jesse, what if your folks don't like me?" She asked unsure.

Confidence restored, he replied, "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? My parents have been dying to finally meet you and they'll love you, probably more than they love me. Plus, you've already sort of met my sister from that one time you answered my phone and she thought that you were awesome. And I'm guessing that she'll want to tell you more embarrassing stories about me. Oh and my brother and his wife are really chill so they'll like you too. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

She laughed, "I still can't believe that you slept with a nightlight on until you were ten and thanks for the reassurance."

"Hey! I was not ten, I was nine and three quarters." He replied spitefully.

"Y-you're—such a—dweeb—oh my—gosh." She spoke between bouts of laughter.

He pulled a face, trying to look offended but he just ended up laughing along with Beca.

Once they regained their composure, he asked, "So what are your plans for the break?"

"I plan on spending it with my dork of a boyfriend and his family." She joked.

"Well I'd say that he's one lucky guy." He smiled at Beca.

"Oh, he is." She smiled back at Jesse.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was the first chapter. I took down my other Jeca story because it took place in the summer and well, it's currently mid-December so I thought that this would be way more fitting. And they've been dating longer in this, so I felt like it would be easier to write and hopefully it'll make more sense. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciate because they help make the stories better! So please critique anything you feel the need to. And thanks again to whoever reads this!


End file.
